Pas maintenant
by Neyane
Summary: One Shot posté dans un topic de défi sur Beika Street. /!\ ATTENTION SPOILERS /!\ Ne lisez pas cette fic si vous ne suivez pas la sortie des derniers chapitres de Détective Conan, sérieusement, ou alors non seulement vous n'allez rien comprendre mais en plus vous allez vous spoiler. Fic placée dans le contexte de l'affaire du Mystery Train.


**Pas maintenant...**

Ce sentiment qui l'avait poussée à se cacher quand cette jeune femme, visiblement amie de Ran, était arrivée...  
Cette personne qu'elle avait sentie surtout et entrevue ensuite alors qu'elle courrait avec Ayumi et les autres à la poursuite de va savoir quelle énigme...

_A l'instant, cet homme...  
Le sentiment que j'ai eu est similaire à cette personne...  
Mais cette marque de brûlure...  
D'où vient-elle?_

Et puis, dans la cabine de Ran, Sonoko et cette inconnue, quand cette dernière c'était approchée d'elle...

_- Tu es l'enfant appelée Haibara, c'est ça? J'aimerais te parler..._

_Cette... Cette personne...  
Serais-ce..._

Et cet étrange sensation de présence...

_Comme un sentiment menaçant..._

Réfutée par Conan et pourtant...

_Cette présence...  
Ce n'est pas juste une ou deux personnes, cependant..._

Et la réaction de Conan à ce mail mystérieux... Pourquoi leur avoir ordonné de se barricader dans leur cabine et de ne pas ouvrir sans vérifier l'identité du visiteur? Et surtout, pourquoi avec un air si effrayé? Sous prétexte qu'il y avait un assassin à bord, mais...

_Cette impression de menace...  
Elle persiste depuis tout à l'heure...  
Et son attitude à ce moment...  
Pourquoi!_

Et à nouveau, cet homme qu'elle avait croisé, son regard sur elle, et ce sentiment... Si fort qu'elle avait agrippé le bas du T-shirt de Ran sans y penser.  
Et enfin, un élément de réponse, quand elle était revenue dans sa cabine, sous forme d'une inquiétante nouvelle.  
Ayumi et les autres l'avaient non seulement filmée, mais ils avaient passé cette vidéo au détective Mouri afin qu'il la retrouve! Et ce dernier l'avait mise sur internet!

_Ne me dites pas que...  
Ce sentiment tumultueux dans ma poitrine...  
Ne me dites pas que ce sont eux..._

Que dois-je faire?  
Et si l'Organisation avait vraiment infiltrer le train pour me trouver?  
Alors il n'y aurait plus...  
De place pour moi...

Un message?  
D'une adresse inconnue?  
Qui?

_Es-tu prête?  
Vermouth_

_Ve...  
Vermouth!_

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Si elle voulait protéger les enfants, Ran, le professeur, tous le monde...  
Elle avait prétendu aller au toilettes, pour prendre des médicaments pour son rhume, prévenant qu'elle serait longue.  
Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas...  
Dès qu'elle eu fermé la porte, elle se mit à courir en direction du bout du couloir. Bien lui en prit, à peine était-elle arrivée hors de vue que la porte s'ouvrait sur Ran, qui la cherchait visiblement.  
Une fois sûre que Ran ne l'avait pas vue, elle prit dans sa poche la boîte où se trouvait l'antidote expérimental tandis que des souvenirs des cassettes de sa mère lui revenaient.

_La prochaine cassette concerne ton 19e anniversaire...  
Bye bye! A bientôt...  
Ah, et puis...  
Il est peut-être temps de te dire...  
En fait, ta maman fabrique une drogue vraiment terrifiante en ce moment...  
Mes camarades de labo sont de plus en plus excités à ce sujet, ils disent que c'est comme une drogue de rêve...  
Ton papa et moi avons mis nos espoirs dedans et l'avons appelée...  
The Silver Bullet.  
Mais pour terminer cette drogue, ton papa et moi devrons vous quitter, toi et ta sœur...  
S'il te plaît, comprend, Shiho..._

_Je suis désolée maman...  
Je... Je n'avais pas compris..._

Elle sera la pilule dans sa main.

_Que cette drogue...  
Était quelque chose qui ne devait pas être fabriqué...  
Mais afin de ne pas impliquer d'autres personnes...  
Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de compter sur cette drogue..._

La porte s'ouvrit, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité, laissant apparaître Subaru-san, son portable à la main.

_-Comme je le pensais de la part de sœurs... Je peux prévoir tous tes mouvements... Maintenant, devrais-je te laisser entrer dans notre espace?_

Elle s'engouffra en courant dans la porte ouverte que tenait Subaru-san.

_Non... Pas maintenant...  
Je ne peux pas être tuée avec cette apparence!_

Elle ne devait pas être tuée maintenant!  
Qui était Subaru-san? Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Moroboshi Dai lors de cette affaire où Conan c'était laissé kidnappé, mais cette personne vue un peu plus tôt... Son aura était la même que celle de Moroboshi Dai, ce ne pouvait donc pas être Subaru-san! Et ce téléphone... Était-il possible que le message de Vermouth...  
Impossible!  
Et si l'espace dont il – ou elle – parlait était le terrain de chasse de l'Organisation?  
Dans ce cas, elle devait d'urgence prendre le prototype d'antidote à l'APTX avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la voie!

_Es-tu prête?_

Non! Non, pas encore!  
Que Vermouth la laisse juste prendre l'antidote. Qu'elle n'ai pas l'air d'une enfant quand Gin ou un autre membre de l'Organisation la tuerait.  
Les autres ne devaient pas être impliqués! Ni Ran, ni Ayumi et les autres...  
Ni Conan...

PS : Les passages en italique sont des traductions de passages des files de l'affaire du Mystery Train (files 818 à 824)


End file.
